User talk:GunBlazer
Don't Forget To Sign Your Posts! When Posting Vandal Activity, Use the Vandal Section. The first archive of my talk Vandal Due to the recent vandalist activity, I am registering this Section. Use this to report any vandal activity, and I will take action ASAP. sup Sup GunBlazer, it's Metallicakid. I was wondering, how much money is it to download Kenshi and Rain? (Xbox360)Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanx bro. Why y did u undo my thing in the mk9 Kombatants Mortalkombat100 03:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey Blaze, I was wondering, How do I became an admin, I need some tips plz.'' 8:58 ThunderBeam707 8-15-11 (UTC)'' Thunderbeam, you can't just ask if you can be an admin on the wikia. In order to become an admin on the wikia, you have to earn it, through time and heavy editing. You have to be very helpful on the wikia, be very active, such as reporting vandal to the closest admin, undo the vandal performed by the user on the page the user vandalised, edit alot and add alot of correct and useful content, and of course, be respectful against the other members, mostly the admins. That, is one way of becoming an admin on the wikia. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 19:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This is all true, however, ShadowsTwilight had ask and was granted as such. So, yes, you can ask a admin. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) In response to your question... ...regarding my classification of pictures in the galleries based on their origin (games, spinoffs, live action, cartoons, comics), I will state that nobody gave me permission, yet I feel it is for the better. The galleries, in my opinion, were ugly, uncategorized collections of pictures with (in some cases, like Mileena's, though I edited it) multiple examples of the same picture (in this case, the one where she wears bandages). I was inspired by another wiki to do this. I am willing to put in all the time and effort myself, though it may take quite some time. I've done a few already. By categorzing the pictures into mutliple sub-galleries, people will be able to add pictures to their proper place and (even better) see if there is or isn't already a picture in there that they can add. As for permission, again, nobody gave it to me, but this is a wiki after all. I believe my edits are beneficial, as they will make the pages look nicer and more organized and it will be easier for myself (and others) to add pictures in the correct place. NaveNinja 00:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) DLC fatalities Hi Gun B. How you're doing? I want to ask wich fatalities do you want for DLC in Mortal Kombat 2011, because I want the Kiss of Death, Flame kiss, and Soultaker fatalities. Cause they are missing in the game! I hope you not leave this wikia, because you are a really good admin! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 22:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Replaced Fatalities! Gun Blazer with you can notice that most of the cyber-ninjas fatalities were Replaced by "upgraded" variations of their klassic Fatalities, one example is Sektor's "Scareclown" fatality, this fatality was replaced by the compactor fatality wich I think that his new fatality is much more badass! And Cyrax his auto-destruct fatality did not make "sense" because Cyrax is destoying himself and he could not come back to fight again, this fatality was replaced by the net fatality, same to his helicopter fatality it was replaced by the buzzaw fatality I believe. Smoke armageddon fatality was replaced by the Smoked out fatality, you can notice that alot of characters in the game have their signature's fatalities except Shang Tsung, Kitana and Sonya, most of the characters got mixed fatalities like Johnny Cage, Jax and Nightwolf! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 22:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat I need to talk to you, please. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) He did this before Blazer, I only showed some sense of humor. -_-; ThunderBeam707 4:07 8-23-11 (UTC)